Burning Moonlight
by Revolving Dragunov
Summary: Their love was special. Their love was unique. From fighting, to friendship, to romance, Rei loved her princess and the princess loved her Rei. Shoujo-ai Rei/Usagi short stories
1. Bites and Sights

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**A/N: **I'm writing these short stories to help me get back into the groove of writing "She's The King". I may change the title of this in the future. These stories will not be in any particular order. Some of the stories will be somewhat linked while some will not. These stories may include one-shots, drabbles, ficlets, etc. and will more or less follow the style of "Fire Under The Mistletoe" minus the Christmas theme.

**Sights and Bites **

Usagi admired her love's sleeping posture. Rei's rhythmic breathing was enough to keep the

princess interested in watching her sleeping beauty. After a long night of battling a youma and

protecting her princess, Rei was exhausted. As soon as she got back to the Hikawa Shrine, Rei

collapsed onto her bed and immediately feel asleep. Little did she know that Usagi snuck in not

too long afterwards and decided to join her. She was the first senshi to wake up and spent the

rest of the time entangling her fingers between Rei's silky hair . However, as the sun rose, it

was time for Rei to wake up. Usagi crawled over to Rei's ear and gently pressed her teeth

between the bottom lobe, slightly increasing the pressure until it got Rei's attention.

"Mmm, what the heck?" Rei mumbled, trying to figure out where the unexpected pressure was

coming from. She opened her eyes, only to see her moon princess smiling at her.

And soon enough, Rei was smiling as well.


	2. Gummy Bears

**Burning Moonlight**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**Gummy Bears**

"Usagi, slow down on the gummy bears! You have just about eaten them all!"

"What are you complaining about, Rei? You ate some too."

"_One_ gummy bear….I only got to eat ONE gummy bear!"

Usagi was relentless at devouring the gummy treats. Rei barely had a chance to dip her hand

into the bag because Usagi was eating them at such a fast speed. However, Rei was determined

to get the last gummy bear. She finally managed to reach her hand into the bag at the same time

as Usagi, and to their surprise, they both lifted up two gummy bears, red and yellow, that were

stuck together, back to back. Usagi and Rei paused and took a minute to think about the

symbolic representation of the connected gummy bears they were holding. They always had

each other's back, and were inseparable. Both girls acknowledged that they were thinking the

same thing with a brief smile, and in unison, they lifted the bears up to their mouths. Rei closed

in to get her share of treat, but when she opened her mouth, she noticed her gummy bear had

disappeared. She glared at her not-so-innocent moon princess chomping on both of the treats.

"USAGI!"

**Author Note: **I was inspired to write this I was actually eating gummy bears and found two of them stuck together the other day! XD


	3. Crystal What?

**Burning Moonlight**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**Author Note: **This particular fic will feature Rei and Usagi OOC. It's more of a parody.

**Crystal What?**

"So are you ready for the new Sailor Moon remake, Usa?"

"Remake? What remake?"

"Uhhhh, Sailor Moon Crystal? You know about that, right?"

"No! Since when did that happen?"

"Are you serious? Haven't you been keeping up?"

"Nope."

Rei was amazed at how Usagi could be so clueless sometimes. "It's going to follow the manga more closely. You don't have long before it airs."

"But I don't want a remake!" Usagi whined. "I don't feel like doing it."

"Stop being so lazy, Usa."

"It's not that. We just don't get shipped by fans as often as we would like in the original anime." Usagi started to bawl. "Since this is following the manga, that means you're going to get shipped with Minako, and Mamoru is going to be less of a jerk so people won't even see the need to ship you and me together. WAAAAAH!"

"Don't cry, Usa. That just means we can have a secret love."

"A secret love?"

"Yeah, kind of like how we were in the anime, only this time we will just be very good actresses and hide it even better."

Usagi's tears were soon gone. "Oh Rei, that's a wonderful idea! We will just let the others think we have no romantic connection together, but behind the scenes will be a different story. That's pretty hot now that I think about it. She leaped into Rei's embrace. "I love you, Rei!"

Rei enjoyed when she could make her princess feel better.

**Author Note:**

I'm resisting the urge to turn this into a full blown cracked fic, haha. For the record, I am not a Mamoru hater, lol. Out of the main characters, he's actually my second favorite, with Haruka being number one. Expect another chapter of "She's the King" shortly!


	4. Future Plans

**Burning Moonlight**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**Future Plans**

Rei and Usagi were sitting on a park bench, enjoying the warm night and beautiful stars. They did this often, but this time was different. Tonight would be the last time they do this before their entire lives changed. Setsuna made them aware that tonight would be when the Earth's inhabitants would fall into a deep slumber for 900 years, which afterwards, would soon lead to the rise of Crystal Tokyo.

"Rei, I'm scared."

"Don't be, princess. "

"But what do I know about running a world? Saving it is one thing, but running it is a completely different story."

Usagi went into Rei's arm for comfort. Rei held her as she saw the anxiety on her love's face.

"Usa, you have come very far since when I first met you. Granted, you still have your quirks, but you have matured so much. I have faith in you, princess. Besides, I'm going to help you every step of the way. You're not going to be alone."

"Do you know the first thing I'm going to do when I become queen?"

"What's that?"

"I'm going to make it legal for us to get married."

"Hehe, oh my," Rei chuckled. "Is this your way of proposing to me?"

"Maybe."

"Well then, I accept."

Usagi gave Rei a kiss as she tightly held onto her. "Not only will it be legal for us to get married, but the whole world will be able to marry who they love, regardless of gender."

Usagi's big heart was one of the many things Rei loved about her. Usagi was just so generous. Rei had no doubts that she would make an excellent queen.


	5. Tough Love

**Burning Moonlight**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**Tough Love**

Usagi ran as fast as she could to get to the arcade, where Rei was waiting for her. After she did poorly on her last exam, Usagi crumpled the test and placed it in her jacket. She didn't want to think about anything school-related, just the arcade, and Rei. It wasn't too long until she reached her place of comfort, and more importantly, the person she loved.

"Rei!"

The girls greeted each other with a tight hug.

"How was your day at school, Usa?"

"Oh it was just great!"

"Good, and how did you do on your exam?"

Usagi panicked. She intentionally did not tell Rei about the exam she took recently, as Rei could be just as bad as her mother when she got bad grades, if not worse.

"Exam? What exam?"

"The exam you're hiding in your pocket," Rei said as she dug through her love's coat and retrieved the crumpled piece of paper. She opened up the test, only to discover the atrocious grade.

"A TWENTY-SEVEN?! How on Earth did you make a twenty-seven?"

"Uhhhh, I kind of forgot to study."

"You _forgot_ to study, or were you just too busy playing video games?"

"Ummmm, the second one," Usagi replied honestly in a low voice.

"Well, we aren't playing at the arcade today. I'm taking you over to Ami's so she can help you study for the next exam.

"But Rei, that isn't fair!"

"I don't care. A twenty-seven? That is unacceptable for a future queen. How can you lead a world if you get bad grades? I'm doing this for your own good, now let's go!"

Usagi whimpered, and went on her way to Ami's with Rei.

* * *

**Author Note:**

I know it would be more in-character for Usagi to just throw the test over her shoulder like in the anime, but it has been a while since I wrote a Rei x Usagi short story so I wanted to whip up and post a quick from the top of my head before I went to work, lol.


	6. Halloween King

**Burning Moonlight**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**Halloween King**

"Come on out, Rei! Don't keep the guests waiting. You look good!"

"No I don't. I look ridiculous!"

"It's a Halloween party. You're supposed to look silly!

The senshi giggled as they saw Rei coming from downstairs, dressed in an oversized king outfit. It was hard for her to see with the crown obscuring her vision, but she managed somehow. Rei had no idea why Usagi made her wear that particular outfit.

"Looking good my beautiful king."

"King? I think you have mistaken me for Mamoru."

"Nope. I meant you, my love."

"Hehe, fine then, but be warned. Next year, it will be _my_ turn to choose a costume for _you_, princess."

"Ooooh, looking forward to it."

**Author Note:**

I wrote this piece primarily just to put an update for those who are following "She's The King", to those who are following both. I have begun writing chapter 27 so that is in progress now. I haven't posted in a while, so I figured I would whip something up while updating. I might start following this format in the future, where if I'm posting a something here, then there will likely be a She's The King update in the author's note. I hope everyone enjoys the holidays!


	7. Scooter

**Burning Moonlight**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did, then I wouldn't be writing this. Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon.

**Scooter**

"Happy birthday, Chibiusa! Here's your gift," Rei said, giving the pink-haired child a long, rectangular box that was wrapped and topped with a shiny bow. Chibiusa ripped the gift wrap apart, only to reveal a nice, pink kick scooter that was just her size.

"A scooter?! Oh boy! I've always wanted one! Thanks Rei!" Chibiusa yelled, giving the raven-haired girl a giant hug.

"A scooter?!" Usagi questioned with a hint of jealousy. "You didn't give ME a scooter for my birthday!" The two celebrated Usagi's birthday earlier. Rei took her out to eat and gave her jewelry for her birthday gift, but apparently, that was not enough for Usagi.

"Usagi, you are so ungrateful! You're not a child."

"But I want a scooter," Usagi pouted.

"You had your time earlier, now don't ruin Chibiusa's moment."

"Fine!" Usagi sharply stated as she watched Rei open the box and assemble the scooter. Deep down she knew Rei was the best gift she could ever had, and made sure she knew that there were no hard feelings.

"I love you, Rei."

"I love you too, Usagi. Let's go outside and see Chibiusa ride this thing."

"I guess," Usagi said, finding the strength to be happy for the child. "Happy birthday, Chibusa! I want to see how fast you can go."

Chibiusa took off without warning. "I'll race you to the door!"

"Hey, that's not fair, you little cheat!"

Usagi ran and eventually beat Chibiusa to the door, and opened it to celebrate her victory. However, her victory was short lived when she saw a tall, fiery red scooter shining a few feet away from her. Usagi's jaw dropped. She was speechless.

"Happy Birthday!" Rei and Chibiusa exclaimed from behind her.

"I figured you would want one after seeing Chibiusa's."

Chibiusa high-fived Rei. "We got her good!"

"A scooter?! Oh boy! I've always wanted one!" Usagi shouted, exactly like Chibiusa did. The only difference was that Usagi leaped in Rei's arms and planted a giant kiss on her lips. "Thank's Rei!"

Once Usagi left's Rei's embrace, she took her scooter and rode alongside with her future daughter.

"I love you, my big child," Rei softly chuckled to herself as they rode.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

I started taking my laptop to work again in order to finish writing chapter twenty-eight of "She's The King", because I know that I cannot focus at my house in general because I easily get distracted, but especially since I brought Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, and I'm playing that usually as soon as I get home. As far as story updates go, I'm getting close to finishing chapter twenty-eight (probably about 80 percent done), and that should be posted in the near future.


End file.
